Benja's Girl
by KodaKitten
Summary: Something New! Sage Ashton, an outcast finally graduates from high school and is moving to Montreal with her boyfriend but somthing goes wrong. She tries to keep herself together but when she ends up on the street alone and broken until Mitch finds her in an alley way after running into her. He takes her home and helps her. Will Sage learn to trust and fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

Benja's Girl

Chapter 1

**SPOV**

I throw a pillow at my alarm clock. Not today. I got up and did my usual morning routine. It was graduation day. Finally. I ran downstairs to grab some breakfast. "Morning honey." My mother greeted. "Morning Mom." She came over and hugged me. "My baby is graduating today." "Mom….it's just graduating nothing more." I was free from her grasp. "Honey, you're graduating aren't you excited?" "No, I'm just glad to get out of here and move to Montreal, with my boyfriend." The conversation ended there.

I walked over to my car. I felt kind of bad for saying that to my mom. We lost dad already now she's losing me too. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. When I got to the school every one was taking pictures and some were crying. I walked to the crowd and went to my seat.

_Why is it taking forever? I can't wait for this be over with. _My boyfriend Terrance sat next to me. "Hey babe." He said. He kissed my cheek. "You ready?" I ask. He nodded. We waited for everyone else to take their seats.

After five minutes of loudness it all went silent. The principle talked for a few minutes then one by one we all went up and got out diplomas. I was next. He called my name and I went up. I shook his hand and took the diploma. I went back to my seat and waited for the rest to go.

Finally when everyone went we all rise and threw out hat in the air. Terrance hugged me. Finally, it's all over. After the small party I went home to pack. I walked through the door finding my mom crying. "Mom? What's wrong?" "Oh it's nothing honey I'm just so happy." She said getting up and hugging me. "Ok mom." I said patting her back. "Congrats sweetie." She said sway me back and forth. "Thanks mom, I-I gotta go pack now, Terrance is picking me up first thing tomorrow." "Ok honey, I love you." "I love you too mom." I said pulling away.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my clothes from my dresser and closet and stuffed them all into three separate boxes. I grabbed my laptop and put it in my bag.

An hour later….

I packed the things I needed. Then went to sleep. I was so excited. I dreamt, I was in my car with Terrance. _"Why do you always have to bring this on me Terrance!" I yell. "I bring things on you, you're the one who starts the crap!" I started crying. "Stop crying." "Why, you can't control me!" he glared at me then tried to come at me. The car swerved into a ditch and we rolled. _I woke up sweating and shaken. I was breathing deeply. I laid back down and fell asleep.

The next morning I got up early. I heard honking. _Terrance is here already?_ I jump out of bed and got dressed. I grabbed my things and brought them out to the living room. "Mom! I'm going!" I yelled. She ran out of her room and quickly hugged me. "Bye honey, call me when you get there ok?" "Ok mom." I said. She was still hugging me. I could feel her crying on my shoulder. "Mom I gotta go." I said rubbing her back. She nodded and pulled away. "Don't worry, Mrs. Ashton I'll keep an eye on Sage." He said rapping his arm around me shoulder. She smiled.

"Ok it's about a two hour long drive." I say looking at the map. "Ok." He said behind a laugh. When we got out of Newport there wasn't that much traffic. So it was easy.

Terrance and I started arguing. "Terrance just let me read the map!" "Do we turn on the exit or go straight!" "Turn I think." "Let me see." "No! Drive!" "I'll pull over." He tried to say calmly. "Why do you make things so hard?" he asks still driving. "Don't you dare bring this on me." "You start this crap all the time so don't say 'Don't bring it on me.'" "Shut up!" "Why…you can't handle hearing the truth." "Shut up Terrance, you're being a dick!" he turned and tried to come at me. "Drive you idiot!" I yell he swerved into a ditch and we rolled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up on the ground a few feet from the car. It was upside down. "Terrance?" I said to myself. He was still in the car. I crawled my way to see if he was alright. Every inch hurt more and more I moved.

I managed to get to his window. I quickly and carefully unbuckled him and pulled him out. I moved the hair from his face. He wasn't breathing. "No." I whimpered. _He can't be dead._ I quickly struggled to get up. I couldn't stay.

I wobbled to town. It was only a mile. I found myself looking at my faint reflection and saw cuts and bruises on my face. I put my hood up and walked into the diner. I sat in a booth waiting for a waitress. I noticed a guy staring at me.

I looked down at the table. I tried to keep myself from crying. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Uhh miss are you ok?" The guy asks. I nodded and faked a smile.

The waitress came to take my order. The man sat across from me examining my face. "You know what I'll have to cancel my order." I said struggling to get up.

"Let me help you." He said.

"No, no I'm fine." I said rushing out of the diner.

I had a feeling he was following me. So I checked every few minutes. I walked for a while until I found an alleyway to rest for a while. I slowly closed my eye but get a glimpse of a man's face. That's all I remember from there.

_Am I dead? I feel dead. I should have never argued with Terrance, it's all my fault. Who was the man I saw?_

I woke up on a couch. The house wasn't familiar. I slowly sat up, feeling a rush of pain go straight to my head. I stood up and walked around looking for someone to tell me where I am. I go to the kitchen and find a wallet. I grabbed his license. _Mitchell Hughes? _I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around finding him looking at me. "Your awake, finally." He said.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days, I found you in an alley way, I'm the guy you met at the diner."

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Yeah…so what happened to you?"

"Oh uhh, it's nothing I-I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok, well do you have anywhere to go? Family, friends?" he asked.

"No, no I don't." I said looking down.

I left the kitchen, I was feeling light headed again. I didn't know if I'd pass out again so I sat on the couch. I didn't make eye contact with him. It felt like he was looking into my soul which made me want to tell him everything then I reminded myself I barely know this guy.

**A good place to end it here for chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it so far, and for 'I Didn't Mean It' I will definitely get it uploaded tomorrow and possibly get chapter 3 for this story up as well. See you all later. Love lots! ~KodaKitten!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**MPOV **

**(Side of story when he met Sage)**

I finished recording another hunger games video. I waited for it to upload. I unlocked my phone and dialed Jerome's number.

"Hey man."

"Hi Mitch, what's up."

"I'm bored."

He laughs. We talk for about half an hour. I went to the diner to get something to eat. I sit in a booth and wait. I see a young woman walk in. Her hood is up. She looked up at me then quickly looked down. I got up, she looked pretty beat up.

"Uhh miss are you ok?"

She nodded and smiled. I sat across from her, she stared at the menu trying to ignore me. She orders but then stops the waitress.

"You know what I'll have to cancel my order." She said getting up.

"Let me help you."

"No, no I'm fine." She said rushing out of the diner.

I followed her but kept my distance since she was looking back. After about an hour of following her she finally stopped at an alleyway. She passed out. I walked over and examined her face more. She was beautiful. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to my car.

I set her in the backseat. I walked over to the driver's seat and got in. I started the car and pulled out of my parking space. When I got home I laid her on my couch. I moved the hair from her face. I went to grab a wet towel to clean of her face.

**~Now~**

She was sitting on the couch with her hand to her forehead. "Can you at least tell me your name?" She looked up. "Sage, Sage Ashton." I'm trying really hard to get her to trust me. After all I did save her. "I better go." She said slowly getting up.

"I thought you said you had nowhere to go?" I ask getting up.

"I don't want to be in your way."

"You won't I promise."

"I can't I-I barely know you and my boyfriend is dead I-I need to go."

"Ok but wait." I said grabbing her hand.

I wrote my number and name on her hand.

"Why do I need your number and name?" she asks

"So if you need me you can call."

"Well I'd have to find my wrecked car to get my cell phone." She behind a smile.

"It might be at the police station."

"Ok." She said walking to the door.

I followed her to and watch her go down the stairs.

"Are you going to walk there?"

"Yep, why did you want to drive me?" She said walking backwards.

"I guess." I said walking down the stairs and getting into the car.

I pulled out of the drive way. It was silent the whole ride. When we got to the police station I parked my car. Sage rushed inside.

**SPOV**

"Hi I was in a car accident a mile east from town a few days ago did you happen to have some of my belongings?"

"Just a cell phone, are you the one with the guy who rolled?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss." The man said.

"Thank you." I said taking the phone from his hand.

I walked out the door, finding Mitch waiting for me. I ran to him and hugged him.

**I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Sorry to leave you at this cliff hanger. Love lots. ~KodaKitten**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**MPOV**

She hugged me. I hesitated for a minute then wrapped my arms around her. "Can I stay at your place, at least until I can find an apartment." "You bet." He said letting go.

He drove back to the house. I got out of the car and went inside. Sage followed behind. My phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Mitch, can you come pick me up I'm at the airport." Said Jerome.

"Sure be there soon."

"Ok thanks, bye." He said

"Bye." I said hanging up.

"Sage I gotta go pick up my friend I'll be back soon ok."

"Ok." She replied.

**SPOV **

I went inside and plopped on couch. I turned on my phone and called my mom. "Hey honey, why haven't you called?"

"Sorry just been through a lot."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Terrance died mom."

"What? How?"

"We were arguing and he tried to hit me and he got off balance and swerved into a ditch and we rolled."

"Oh my god. Are you alright, where are you now?"

"At a friend's house."

"Oh, well stay safe, I gotta go honey."

"Ok, bye." I said hanging up.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I hugged him. I barely knew him and I felt like I could trust him. The door opened. "Hey Mitch." I said

"Sage?" his friend asked.

"You know each other?" He replied

I got up and went to the kitchen. I felt nauseous.

"Sage?" Mitch called. I ignore him.

"Hey Sage, what's wrong."

"That's my boyfriend's best friend." I said

"Oh, well what's wrong with that?" he asked

"He's dead, how am I supposed to tell him?"

"Oh, umm I can tell him, but you have to tell me what happen." I looked up his face.

"Mitch that's sweet but I'm gonna have to tell him." _Did I just tell him that he was sweet?_

"Are you sure." He asks. I nodded.

I walked back into the living room finding Jerome sitting on the couch. "So Sage how's my good friend Terrance?"

"Uhh yeah umm Jer-"

"He died Jerome." Mitch blurted.

"What? How?"

Mitch motioned me to say something. I took a deep breath. I told them the whole story and told Mitch that's what happened to me the night we met. He came over and sat next to me. He started rubbing my back while tears streamed down my face. "It's my fault, I started arguing with him."

"Hey don't beat yourself up." Mitch said

"But if I hadn't started arguing with him he'd still be alive."

"Everything happens for a reason Sage." Said Jerome.

I stood up and walked outside. I needed air. Mitch followed behind. "Sage!" he called.

"What Mitch! What do you want me to-" he cut me off with a kiss. Why _am I not fighting back?! _ I kissed him back. When I realized what was happening I pulled away.

I looked away, I wiped my lips. I needed to think. "Sage I-I'm sorry." He said.

I put my back hand up. "Don't."

I could hear him walk up the porch and slam the door. _Did I seriously let him kiss me? What the hell? Am I in love with this guy? _

I rushed back inside. I had to do something I might regret. I rushed over to Mitch's room and knocked on the door. He opened it. "Look Sage I-" This time I cut him off with a kiss. I didn't want to stop.

**Talk about an ending for chapter 4! Two kisses in one. Anyway I'll be uploading chapter five of this tomorrow and chapter six of 'I Didn't Mean It.' tomorrow as well. Any way have a good rest of the day! Love lots. ~KodaKitten**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**SPOV**

He pulled me into his room, then shut the door. _Am I crazy?_ I pulled away again. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, let's just keep this between us." He said.

"Yeah I-I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Good Night." He said.

"Night." I replied.

I went to the guest bedroom. I laid there. I couldn't stop thinking about him or the kiss. It felt really humid in the room. I sat up. It was two in the morning. I got out of bed. I walked down to Mitch's room. "Mitch." I whispered.

"What?" he said sounding groggy.

I walked over and laid down beside him facing him. He held my torso. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't sleep I-"

"Can't stop thinking about it either, same here."

"Yeah."

"Well we can talk about all of this tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." I said getting up.

He grabbed my wrist. "Are you sure you don't want to stay."

"Yeah, I don't want to bother you." I said.

He sat up. "Why would you bother me?" he asked

He pulled me closer, he started holding my hand. "I'll see you in the morning go back to sleep." I said.

"Alright, good night." He said

"Good night."

I went back to my room. I got dressed and grabbed my phone. I was going back home. I tip toed to the front door. I ran off the porch. I felt a wave of relief come over me. I started walking to the airport.

~Next Morning~

**MPOV**

I woke up to the blinding sun. Jerome ran into my room. "Mitch, Sage is gone!"

"What?!"

"I went to check on her and she wasn't in her room or kitchen I looked everywhere."

I got out of bed. I ran to her to see if she left a note. I found nothing. _Why would she run away?_ I rushed out to my car. "Where are you going? Jerome asked.

"I'm going to get Sage back." I said starting the car. I dialed her number. "Shit, she's not answering."

"Why would she run away?" he asked.

"I don't know dood, I'll be back when I get her." I say pulling out of the drive way.

I search all around town. I noticed some people in an alley way. _I wonder if they know anything._ I got out of my car. "Hey have you seen a girl, red hair about this tall?" I asked.

"Yeah she ran in here, she was in bad shape and shaken up." The woman said.

"Her name is Sage is she here?"

"Yeah she's here, she's unconscious though, she got shot."

She was shot?! The woman led me to the back of the alley then into an abandoned apartment. Sage was laying there on the ground. I rushed over to see if she was breathing. She was just fine but the wound was bad. I picked her up. "I'm gonna take her to the hospital." I said.

"Ok." The woman said.

"Thank you." I said.

The woman smiled. I rushed back to the car. I set her in the back. Then rushed to the driver's side. I drove her to the hospital. The doctors say she's just fine but she was gonna have to stay the night. _Who would shoot her, was it someone she knew?_

~Next Morning~

**SPOV**

I woke up. It was blurry at first then I got my vision back. Mitch was sitting next to me, holding my hand. "Mitch?"

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm ok."

"So do you want to tell me why you ran away." He said.

"Oh, uh… I didn't want to get in the way with your work, you seem busy and I'm just going to get in the way if I stay, and I don't want you to disappoint your fans on YouTube, I-"

"No, no just stop, look Sage my fans know I have a life away from my computer…..I'm in love with you and you would never get in the way of my work." He said. I stayed silent. "I know we've only known each other a few days now but I'm in love with you and I can't help it." He continued.

"Mitch I-"

"I know, you think I'm crazy for falling in love with someone I just met but I feel like I've known you my entire life."

"Mitch I don't think that, I feel-"

"Well Sage today is your lucky day, you can go home." The doctor cut me off.

"Great thank you." I said.

Mitch helped get up. I went to the bathroom to change.

We walked down his car. It was quiet the entire ride home. I was too nervous to say anything. _What should I say? Should I say anything? No I won't. _He parked the car. I was about to get out but he stopped me. "Can we talk about earlier and last night?" he asks.

"Sure." I say.

"The kiss it was-"

"Unexpected." I cut in.

"Yeah." He said.

"Look Mitch what I was going to say earlier is that I am in love you as well but I'm really confused on where we go next."

"Yeah same here…. Well we'll take it slow and get to know each other."

"Yeah, and last night after kissing you I realized, I was stupid for leaving, because I felt so lost."

"Really?"

I nodded. He quickly leaned in and kissed me. I honestly didn't want to stop.

**And that is chapter 5 for you all! This one was a long one. I'll try to make the next chapters longer, this one I had more ideas so this worked out perfect. Anyway I will work on new chapters for both stories tomorrow. See you all later! Love lots. ~KodaKitten**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**SPOV**

We went inside. "Hi Jerome." I said. He got up and ran over to hug me.

"Where were you?!" he asked.

"Well I was gonna go back to Newport, but then I got…"

"Got what?" he asks.

"I got shot, but I'm fine now. Didn't Mitch tell you?"

"No, he told me you were in the hospital and not to worry."

"Oh, ok."

"But who shot you?"

"I don't know, they must have shot the wrong person." I lied.

"True….well I'm gonna go get something to eat." Jerome said walking out of the room.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Mitch said.

"Ok." I replied. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

~Skipping Month Later~

**MPOV**

Sage and I have been dating for a month now and today is our anniversary. I wanted to do something special for her. I woke up right beside her, she was still sound asleep. I kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning." I say, quickly kissing her lips.

"Morning." She replied.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Well, let's record a video first then go out for some coffee." She answered.

"Alright sounds good, what about tonight?"

"You are going to take me to a fancy restaurant for our anniversary." She says.

I laughed, while she moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Happy anniversary." I whisper.

**SPOV**

We recorded a hunger games with Jerome for a while then played some pvp. After about two hours we finally got off minecraft and said good-bye to Jerome. Next we went over to a small café shop to grab a coffee. We walked around the city. We talk and laughed.

We decided to go shopping I needed new clothes anyway. I picked out a dress and a few outfits. After that we headed home. I sat on the couch. "That was fun." I say.

"Yeah, and it's not over yet." He said.

"True." I say

"So what do you wanna do now?" he asks.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure."

We ended up watching paranormal activity for a while. By the end we both got up and got ready to out to dinner. We went to a fancy buffet, we picked our seats and grabbed some food. We talk a while.

"I'm gonna go refill my drink." I say.

"Here let me do it for you." Mitch offers.

"Thank you."

He went over. I continued eating. He had been gone for longer than five minutes. I got up and look for him. I looked over by the drinks and there he was making out with a blonde girl. He pulled away and saw me. "Sage this isn't what it looks like." He said pushing the girl off him. "Oh please, you kissed me back." The girl said.

Tears built up in my eyes. I ran out of the restaurant crying. I heard footsteps behind me. "Sage wait." Mitch called.

"No Mitch it's over!" I yelled.

"Wait, let me explain please."

"You cheated on me….on our anniversary! I trusted you!" I yelled.

"Sage, please it was a mistake." He said

"Good-bye Mitch." I cried.

I turned around and walked away. I went to the airport I had called Jerome and told him everything and asked if I could stay with him and Louise. After an hour of waiting I got on the plane. It was an hour and forty some minute long flight I slept most of it.

When I landed I quickly got off and looked for Jerome. Instead I found Louise. "Hey Louise. I said. I hugged her.

"Hey girl, how are you?" she asked sounding concerned.

"I'm ok, I guess." I answer.

Our conversation ended there and took me to her house to meet up with Jerome. I honestly didn't want to think about Mitch for another second.

**That's where I'll end chapter six, I will get chapter 7 of 'I Didn't Mean It' up today hopefully. I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry for now posting yesterday or the day before, had really bad writers block but I'm back in that grind again! Love lots. ~KodaKitten**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV**

When we arrived to the house I see Jerome waiting for us. I get out of the car. He runs down the stairs and hugs me. "I'm sorry for to be here on such short notice." I say.

"It's alright."

"Has Mitch called you at all?"

"Yeah he did, he asked for you, I didn't say anything."

"Thank you." I say.

We walk inside, I sit on the couch. Jerome and Louise go to the kitchen. I wait there for a few minutes. I get up and go to the kitchen to see what Jerome and Louise were doing. They were making dinner. I decided to help since I'm here. After cooking and eating, I went back to the couch and went to sleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was one in the morning. I checked my phone and saw that I had seven missed calls from Mitch and a couple voice mails. I listened to the first.

"_Hi, Sage…umm can you please call me back, I don't know where you are and I'm really worried….I really need to explain what happened….I love you." _

I shut my phone off and threw it across the room. It ran again. I ran over and answered it. "Hello."

"Sage." Mitch said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Why does it matter, you and I are done, end of story. Goodbye."

"Sage ple-" I hung up.

I tossed my phone on the pillow. I sat there he called me a couple more times until I turned off my phone. I went back to sleep.

**MPOV**

I never kissed that girl back. I called her a few more times but still no answer. I called Jerome to see if he'd tell me where she is. I dialed his number. "Hello?"

"Jerome."

"Oh hey buddy, what's up?"

"I need you to tell me where Sage is."

"Well, I don't know, she seems pretty hurt when she called me."

"I know but I didn't kiss the girl back…. I'm telling the truth, I need to talk to her and she won't answer her phone."

"Alright but you didn't here this from me."

"Alright."

"She's here with me."

"Great, I'll be there soon, do not tell her."

"Wait a minute, she's gonna run once she sees you." He said.

"Don't worry I'll figure it out, but I gotta pack." I said

"Alright, you better because I don't know how long she plans on staying."

"Ok." I said hanging up. I quickly grabbed a bag and packed a few clothes. I rushed out to my car and pulled out of the driveway. It was going to be a six hour drive but it's worth it.

**~6 Hours Later**

I finally arrived around seven. I walk up the stairs and knock the door. Jerome answers. "Hey she's out with Louise right now." He said.

"Ok I'll wait." I say going in.

I sat on the couch and waited. After an hour of waiting both girl walk through the door. My heart starts to race. She looked at me and her smile dropped. I got up and was ready if she bolted. She went to her room and locked the door. "Sage, please open up." I said beginning to pick the lock. The door flew open.

**SPOV**

The door flew open then he shut it again. "Mitch, I don't want to talk about it." I say.

"Sage just please listen to me." He begged.

I sat on my bed and looked at him. He came over and sat next to me. I got up and just stood in front of him. "Sage I didn't kiss her back, she came up to me and kissed me, I didn't want to kiss her at all."

I turned my back towards him, I didn't say anything. "Sage, I never meant to hurt you." He said. I could feel he was right behind me. I turn around. He cups his hands around my face. "Mitch I-" before I could say anything he kisses me.

After a minute he pulled away and I kissed him right back. We spent some time together alone I got up and told Jerome. After a few days at Jerome's place Mitch and I finally went home. We both were really tired after the six hour drive back to Montreal.

**That is it for this chapter I hope you enjoy! Please review to let me know how it was! Love lots! ~KodaKitten**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**SPOV**

When we finally got home I was so relieved. I plopped down on the couch. "Oh how I missed you couch." I said. Mitch laughed. He laid down on the other side. I curled up next to him and laid my head on his chest. My phone vibrated. I looked at it and quickly turned it off before Mitch could look at it. "Who was it?" he asks.

"Oh no one important." I lied.

"They must be important enough for you to lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Sage I'm not stupid, I can tell your, face is getting red."

I walk into the kitchen. "Can we just go like five minutes without arguing." I say.

"Not until you tell me what the text was." He says.

I hand him my phone finally. He turns it on and reads the message. "Who is this person and why are they threatening you?"

"That I think is the guy who shot me."

"Do you know him?" he asks handing me my phone. I didn't say anything because if I said yes he wouldn't let me out of his sight. "Do you know him?" he asks again. I turn my back.

"Yes." I finally say.

"Ok, can you explain to me?" he says spinning my around to face him.

"He's Terrance's brother and well he doesn't like me."

"Why what happened?"

"I dated him and ….. He loved me but I didn't love him….so the night he told me I dumped him and met his brother."

"Oh, well but why does he want to kill you?" he asks.

"He just says that stuff to scare people." I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, can we just not worry about it." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Sure." He says leaning in and kissing me.

I went to my room and laid in my bed. Mitch came in and laid next to me. He wrapped me in his arms. I slowly fell asleep.

**MPOV**

_I hope Terrance's brother won't kill her._ I laid there holding her. "Mitch?" she mumbles.

"Yeah."

"You know I'm sorry right and that I love you?"

I nodded. She lifted her head up and kissed me. I stroked the back of her head. She pulled away and went back to sleep. "I love you too." I whispered. I stroked her head. We heard a bang coming from the living room. She jerked her head up. I got up leaving her there. "Sage?" They called. She got up and walked out to the living room.

"Terrance!?" she said.

_Shit. _

**Cliff Hanger! Sorry if it was short but I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8, I promise I will have chapter 9 later today and chapter 9 of 'I Didn't Mean it' as well. Leave a review, favorite and follow for more updates on these stories. Oh and I might be starting a new fanfiction. Should it be about Ryan (xRpmx13)? Just a suggestion. Love lots! ~KodaKitten**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe Terrance was standing right in front of me. "I thought you were dead." I said.

"No I got out of a coma a few weeks ago and went back home to see if you went back home, I find out you have a new boyfriend." He said.

"I thought you were dead." I said.

I saw Mitch at the corner of my eye. "I'll be back." I said going back to the room finding Mitch sitting on my bed. "Mitch?" I say.

"Just go back with him, I know you love him."

I go and sit next to him. "Mitch, this doesn't change a thing, I still love you."

He looked at me in surprise. "So you don't love him?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I love you Mitch and only you." I said leaning in and kissing him.

After a few seconds I had to go out there and tell Terrance goodbye. He sat on the couch, when he saw me he smiled. I sat next to him. "Look Terrance I-" he cut me off by kissing me. Shit. I pushed him away.

"What, can't I kiss my girlfriend?" he says.

"I'm not your girlfriend, I moved on." I said.

His face turned red. I was about to get up but he grabbed my arm. "Terrance let me go." I growled. I smacked him with my free hand. I was free from his grasp. I was going to go get Mitch but Terrance grabbed my leg and pulled me. I fell to the floor. "Mitch!" I call. He covers my mouth. He begins dragging me out the door. I see Mitch run to me. I grab his hand and he starts to pull me back inside. Terrance lets go. Mitch and I fall.

"Are you ok?" he asks holding me.

"Y-yeah." I say.

He strokes the back of my head. Terrance ran off. I hoped I'd never have to see him again. I was shaking. Mitch kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispers. I wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too." I say.

He leans in and kissing me. After a couple seconds I pull away. He stands up and helps me up. "That's enough excitement for one night, do you want anything to eat?" he asks.

I nod. I was still in shock. We went to the kitchen. He made some French toast. After eating I went to his room and laid on his bed. He was upstairs talking to Jerome. I turned on the TV and watched. I ended up falling asleep until I felt someone's arms around me. "Mitch?"

"Hey." He says.

I look up and kiss him. "Good night." I say. I fell back to sleep.

**MPOV**

The next morning, I woke up next to Sage staring at me. "Good Morning." I say.

"Morning, sorry if I woke you." She says.

"No it's fine." I say pulling her closer. I lean in and peck her lips. I get up out of bed and go upstairs to make some breakfast. Sage follows me out. She goes to sit on the couch. I go to cook some eggs. I hear glass shatter and a thud. I run to the living room finding Sage on the ground bleeding. She was shot. _Did Terrance do this? _

**Another cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. Now time to work on 'I Didn't Mean It' yay. Leave a review, favorite or follow for more updates on these stories! Love lots. ~KodaKitten**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**SPOV**

I wake up in the hospital with Mitch at my side. "Hey, how do you feel?" he asks.

"I'm ok." I say

"Ok, well the doctor said you can go today."

"Wait how long was I out?"

"A least a day, they got the bullet out."

"Oh ok." I say getting up slowly. Mitch grabs my hand and helps me up.

"Can I ask who shot you?" he asks.

"Yeah, it was Terrance's brother, Alec." I say.

"I thought you said he only said that to scare people."

"I didn't want to worry you, I didn't think it would happen again." I say.

He looks at me in shock.

"Again? You mean he's done this before?" he says.

"When I ran off, I didn't realize until now."

"Well we will worry about this when we get home, go get dressed, I'll be downstairs."

"Ok." I say then kissing him.

_I hope he's not mad at me for this._ I quickly get dressed and head downstairs. I see him taking to a man. I walk up to his side. "Hey Sage, this is Ryan." he says.

"Hello." I say shaking his hand.

"Hi." Ryan says back.

"Mitch, I'll be in the car."

"Alright, I'll be out there in a minute."

I walk out to the car. I sit in the passenger seat. I hear noises coming from the back I turn around finding Terrance there. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Shh, I was here to see if you were ok."

"Well I'm fine, now get out." I say.

"Can you please just come back to me, I miss you." He says sound desperate.

"I'm with Mitch now, I'm sorry."

Mitch enters the car. He looks in the rearview mirror. "What the hell is Terrance doing here!?" he yells. He looks at me.

"I don't know." I lie.

"Get out." He yells.

Terrance quickly gets out. Mitch pull out of his parking spot. We didn't speak the entire ride. He parked his car. He gets out while I stay. "Are you coming?" he says calmly.

"I'm gonna let you cool down for a bit." I say.

"I'm fine now, c'mon."

I get out of the car. He hugs me. "I'm sorry about Terrance, he just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"He misses me and he wanted to see if I was ok, but I told him that I'm with you now."

He leans down and kisses me. I pull away and walk inside. I was too tired to make dinner. I went straight to mine and Mitch's room. I got into some pj's and went to sleep.

**Well that is chapter 10, sorry if I haven't been posting very much, I've just been through a lot this week. I'll try to get more work done as the day progresses. love lots. ~KodaKitten (hoped you enjoyed, leave a review, favorite or follow for more updates.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~Months Later~

**MPOV**

I needed to make a move that will show Terrance that Sage is mine and that we love each other. I called Jerome.

M-"Hey man, I need to talk to you."

J- "Yeah, what's up?"

M- "I'm gonna ask Sage to marry me."

J-"Oh, well you guys have only been dating for five months, don't you think it might be too soon?"

M- "Yes I know that but I don't want to lose her and the only way to do that is to marry her."

J- "True, well I'm your friend and I support your decisions but is merome still real?"

M- "Yes biggums merome will still be real."

J- "Yeah! I gotta go I'll talk to you later."

M- "Alright bye."

I hung up. I went to the room finding Sage sleeping. I got dressed and left a note. I was going out to get the ring.

**SPOV**

I woke up feeling hungry. It was nine o'clock. I got up it was already dark out. I found a note on the counter. _Went to get some more food be back soon love you. ~Mitch. _I grabbed some cereal. I walked to the living room and watch some TV. I heard footsteps on the porch. I opened the door to find Mitch with a few bags. "Hey." I say taking some bags for him.

"Hello." He said kissing my lips.

I unloaded the bags and put the things in the fridge. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He says coming up behind me. He wraps his arms around me kissing my neck.

"And do I get a hint?"

"Uhh, I don't think so, I don't want to ruin it."

I make a puppy dog face at him. Instead of telling me he kisses me. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed, you should to, it's late." I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He says.

I walk to the room. I jump into bed waiting for Mitch, I watch TV.

**MPOV**

I played with the box in my pocket. I was so nervous and excited. _What if she says no? What will I do then? Will things change? _

I soon went to the room finding her now watching TV. I change in to some pj's and lay next to her. "I love you." She whispers laying her head on my chest, while wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you too." I say.

**And that is Chapter 11 I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for the lovely reviews means a lot that you enjoy these and I plan to make more but need some ideas and I will let you guys help me with that ****. Love you guys Lots! ~KodaKitten. **


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

Chapter 12 Part 1

**SPOV**

I wake up to the sound of thunder. I walk over the window and see it's raining. I got upstairs finding rose petals all over the floor. Then I see Mitch bent down on one knee. _Is he gonna ask me to marry him. _I walked around him and rushed out of the door. _I couldn't let it get this far I have to leave and never come back. But where would I go? _

I run out of the drive way, Mitch was running after me. I run faster but he catches my arm and pulls me back. "Let me go!" I yell.

"Why don't you want to marry me? Just tell me. Please." he says sounding out of breath.

"Are you scared? Is that it?" he continues. I stay silent. I pull away from him and walk away.

"Please don't do this, I know deep down you don't want to leave me." He yells. I keep walking I just needed to think if this is really worth it. I turn around and run back to him. His arms were wide open. I jumped into his arms hugging him. He lifts me off the ground and spins me around. After a few seconds he puts me down. "Oh course I want to marry you." I say.

He leans in and kisses me. He slips the ring on my finger. I hug him again and we walk back home. I walked inside still there were roses on the floor. I picked some up and threw them at Mitch. He grabbed a handful and threw some at me. He did that for a few more minutes than plopped down on the couch. Mitch cupped his hands around my face and kissed me.

After a few seconds I pulled away. He took my hand and fiddled with my ring, he smirks. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing I'm just happy." He says kissing my hand, then me.

**Well that is a good spot to end part one of chapter twelve. Part two will be up soon. I hope you all enjoyed it and the 'I didn't mean it' will also be update later today I don't know when but soon I promise! Leave a review tell me how it was follow or favorite for more updates really appreciate it! Love long time see you all later! ~KodaKitten ( oh one more thing if any of you read this part then I would love if you left a review about my new series coming soon about Vampire Diaries and if you guys watch the show tell me who I should do a fanfic, right now it might be Damon and Elena right now but might branch out.) Anyway Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

Chapter 12 part 2

**MPOV**

I picked up the rose petals and threw them away. I started cooking dinner. Sage's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sage?" it was Terrance.

"Terrance?" I ask.

"Yeah where is Sage?" he asks.

"Why?"

"Why do you need to know, what I have to say is between me and her, now where is she?"

"Stay away from my fiancé." I snap

"Well you might want to see where she is."

**SPOV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, until I feel a hand covering my mouth. "Don't scream unless you want to die." It was Alec.

I quietly grabbed Mitch's phone and sneak it in my pocket. I follow him outside finding Terrance on the phone. Alec put me in the back of the car.

Terrance looked at my ring then glared. _How did he know?_ He closed the tailgate then went to the driver's side. The car began moving. I took out Mitch's phone and texted him.

S: Terrance and Alec took me. Terrance knows.

M: He called your phone he was looking for you.

S: No…He was trying to baiting you so he could take me.

M: I'll find you don't worry, I get Jerome to come and help.

S: Ok, I love you.

M: I love you too.

I put the phone back in my pocket and leaned against the window. He was taking me to an abandoned warehouse. I texted Mitch telling him where I was and not to get me just yet, then deleted the messages after that. I then threw it out the window.

The car stopped. Alec got out of the car first. He came around opening the tailgate. He grabbed my hands and tied them, then yanked me out of the car. He led me to a room with a table. Terrance brought handcuffs. He handcuffed one hand to the pipe, leaving my other free. "Now that I have your attention, I want you back, I will get you back."

"I'm marrying Mitch." I snap.

He grabbed my throat. "Not anymore, you can kiss him good-bye, you're mine. He snapped. He let go. I could barely breathe.

"You're not leaving until you agree to be my girlfriend again." He says sitting across from me.

"No, I won't." I say.

"You'll regret it." He says looking over at Alec.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask.

"Alec is gonna pay Mitch a little visit." He says.

"No." I whisper to myself.

**That is Chapter 12 part two! Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed it leave a review, favorite or follow for more updates, would mean a lot! Love lots! ~Kodakitten**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**MPOV **

I called Jerome. I told him I needed help finding Sage. She told me she was at an abandoned warehouse, which was the last I heard from her. I heard a window break. I went to check it out. I blacked out.

I woke up in a room. I sat up realizing I was handcuffed to a pipe. I felt a body right next to me. I looked closer. It was Sage. I shook her causing her to wake. "Hey, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine what about you?" she asks.

"I'm ok." I say.

"Terrance won't let me leave unless I agree to go back with him." She says.

Tears stream down her face. I pull her into a hug. She laid her head on my chest and whimpered. We heard the door open. Sage shot her head up. Terrance grabbed her and glared at me. She tried to fight from his grip.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't love you!" I yell.

"Deep down she does." He snaps.

He took her into a different room, every few minutes I'd hear her screaming in pain. (Not getting raped. Ok?) What was he doing to her?

**SPOV**

Terrance punched and slapped me. I couldn't find her hand my arms tied down. After an hour or so he finally stopped and told me to go clean up in the bathroom. I rushed in and locked the door. I looked at my reflection. I had bruises all over my face. I had no choice but to give up. I walk out of the bathroom. "What do I have to do." I say.

"Nothing anymore, I shouldn't have to beat you just so you can love me again, take your fiancé and get out of here." He says.

I swung the door open and ran to the room Mitch was in. I opened the door. "He let us go." I say hugging him.

"What happened?" he says concerned. He examined my face.

"Terrance, happened, now c'mon lets go." I say unlocking the handcuffs.

I help him up. Alec stopped us until Terrance came over. "Let them go Alec." He says.

I rush past Alec. Terrance brushes his hand against my arm. I clenched my fist. I walked faster. When we exited the warehouse we found Jerome. He ran up and hugged us. "How'd you get out?" he asks.

"He let us go." Mitch says

"Oh, and what happened to Sage?" he says.

"I'm right here Jerome, and Terrance did this to me." I say.

**MPOV**

When we got home I went straight to bed, I was too tired. It had been a long day. I hear the door open. It was Sage. "Hey you." I say sitting up.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you." She says

"It's alright." I say.

She came and laid next to me. I pecked her lips then went back to sleep.

**That is Chapter 13 I hoped you enjoyed it. I won't update for a few days I will be going out of town without my laptop so I leave you this. Hopefully it will give you time to reread it if you wish to do so. Thank you for all the wonder Reviews you guys leave me on both stories means a lot to me. Leave a review, follow or favorite for more updates! See you all soon :). Love lots! ~KodaKitten**


	15. News

**Hey guys I am back from my trip, sorry for the lack of updates. I have some news on what's coming up. I have a new BajanCanadian story coming July 15****th**** called 'It Matters to Me' I am still working on it and I think you guys will love it! **

**Other news: I still need info on whether or not I should do a Vampire Diaries series with different characters. What do you think? Leave a review what you think. **

**Benja's girl will have updates very soon and I think 'I didn't mean it' will as well but I need to work on that a little more. I will let you all know. **


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~Wedding Day~

**SPOV**

I was nervous. My mother was helping me do my hair. _What if something goes wrong, what if one of the bride's maids doesn't show up? _"Honey, don't be nervous. It's a beautiful day and it's gonna keep being a beautiful day." My mother says.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be, Mitch is a lucky guy." She says finishing up. I get my dress on, I count all the bride's maids. "Ok everyone get in order and be ready to go out." My mother orders. The music plays and one by one each bride's maid goes out. Soon enough I'm next. The music changes, that's my queue.

I walk out and turn to my left. I walk down the aisle. Mitch at me in complete surprise. I smile at him, he smiles back.

Finally I meet him. He takes my hand in his. The pastor opens his book. "We gather here today here to witness these two become one." He says. (I made that up, sounds cheesy ^^).

He beckons to the ring bearer to come forward. "Mitchell repeat after me." He orders.

Mitch repeats then slips the ring on my finger. "Now Sage repeat after me." And so I do. I slip the ring on his finger. Just one last thing then I'm his.

"You may kiss your bride." He finally says.

Mitch leans in and kisses me. Everyone stood up and cheered. We walk down the aisle. Mitch had gotten us a limo to the reception.

~At the reception~

It was a lot of fun, we dance ate some cake and just talk to family and friends. After all that Mitch and I were heading to our plane to Scotland for our honeymoon.

We boarded the plane. "Now we can finally relax for once." Mitch says. We sit in our seats. After about five minutes the plane takes off. I fell asleep of course.

**MPOV**

I took a break from my computer and saw Sage sleeping. I can't believe a year ago I met her in a diner and picked her up off the streets the same night.

I take her hand and go back to working. After around six hour the plane finally lands in Scotland. I lightly nudge Sage causing her to wake up. "Are we here?" she groans.

"Yeah, come on." I say. She takes my hand and follows me out of the plane, we grab our things and head to our hotel.

~At Hotel~

We made to our room. I opened the door to a beautiful room. Sage went to the bedroom, there was roses in a heart shape.

**SPOV**

I was out on the balcony overlooking the ocean. It was cold. I heard footsteps from behind me. I turn to mind Mitch with a blanket. He wraps it around me and then wraps his arms around me. I fake a smile.

"What's wrong, you haven't said a word since we got off the plane?" he asks.

"I'm just tired that's all." I say.

"Oh… well I was hoping we could spend some time together, you know since we are married now." He says grabbing my hands.

"Well we have a whole two weeks here." I say.

I get on tip toes and kiss his cheek.

"Alright." He says.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says. He kisses me, then goes inside. I felt kind of bad for doing that to him, it is our honeymoon. I sit out there for a few more minutes then go inside.

Mitch was already in bed on his phone. I go sit on top of him and take his phone from his hand "Hey." He says.

I giggle. He sits up and pins me down. He starts kissing me, all I can do is laugh. He began kissing my neck.

~Next Morning~

I wake up. Mitch wasn't next to me. I get up and cover myself in a robe. There was a note. 'When you wake up meet me outside for breakfast, love you –Mitch.'

I go outside to see a table set with all sorts of food. "Wow." I say to myself. Mitch comes up and kisses my cheek. "Good Morning beautiful." He says.

"Morning." I say with a smile. I sit and grab some food.

"Last night was great." He says

"Yeah… it was." I say continuing to eat.

"Mitch… am I gonna be… you know… pregnant?"

**MPOV**

Why would she ask that? I want a baby of course but I don't think we are ready, after all we did just get married. "I hope so but not if you don't want a baby."

"I do, it's just, we just got married and I think we are going a little fast, don't you think?" she asks.

"We'll learn, besides I'll be there to help." I say.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I say.

I lean in and peck her on the lips and continue to eat.

**That is Chapter 14 for you all! I know I haven't been working on 'I Didn't Mean it' I have been writing it on paper for brain storming and I have a good amount written down and I will have it up soon! Leave a Review telling me how it was. (Go check out 'It Matters To Me' I recommend it!) Follow or favorite for more updates! Love Lots! ~KodaKitten. **


	17. Thank You!

**Thank you! So very much!**

Thank you guys so much for the 1k views on 'I Didn't Mean it' and 'Benja's Girl' it means the world to know that you enjoy my works and I love you all very much!

I am so sorry for the lack of updates but I have been working on some other stories that will be coming very soon I will list them here in a moment!

Anyway 'Benja's Girl' And 'I Didn't Mean It' will be update ASAP and so will 'It Matters to Me'. Now the list for the new coming stories! (Also posting dates for the release!)

Never Alone – 8/13/14

Chances Are – 7/30/14

It Will Be Me – 8/5/14

When Love and Hate Collide – 8/16/14

And that is all the new stories coming out soon! Should I post another one of these type of news things but with the previews of the new stories? (Leave a Review telling me if I should) I might so you guys know what's coming.

One more thing there is a friend of mine out there. She has just recently started her first story and she has been having trouble with the writing. She could really use some of the support and it would be great if you could, she has potential and could really use your guy's love and support! Go visit isis0107 and help her out!

And Thank you all for the love and support! Love you all long time!


	18. Previews

**Here are the Previews for the new stories coming soon! Enjoy. (I will update the three main stories today don't worry!) ~KodaKitten **

**Never Alone**- Phoenix an outcast moves to Montreal and is a new girl. She still has issues with her mother after her father left. Her first day she's already met Mitch and soon falls for him, but her new boyfriend Dominic is getting in the way. She runs a way the night of their dance after having a fight with Dom. Will she find her friend Mitch or get out of town before Dom finds her?

**When Love and Hate Collide**- Katina moves to Florida with her aunt and goes back to school. She's already made some enemies and friends, but will one of those enemies fall for her or will her friends convince her he's bad news so she can move on, or will she look past the things he's done.

**Chances Are**- Peyton Williams finds out her husband has been cheating on her with her best friend Katie. Peyton leaves him with her daughter Hope. Peyton goes back to Montreal to live with her mother. Hope on the other hand wants to be with her father and blames her mother for their leaving. Peyton realizes she's going to see a lot of people she went to high school with including Mitchell Hughes who still has a 'thing' for her. Will he win her heart or will she push him away? Will Hope be heartbroken knowing her father doesn't want her?

**It Will Be Me- **Caroline Andrew a popular girl becomes homeless, broke and outcast in one day. After losing her parents in a murder case that is never solved she has run away from home. She is found by a dumpster after being hit by a car. Alexander her savior takes her to the hospital. Caroline's grandparents and sister hear Alexander is Caroline's fiancé while she's in a coma. He goes a long because he never had a real family. He spends a week getting to know her family and ends up falling for Caroline's sister Marisa. Will Caroline come out of her coma? Will Alexander tell her family the truth? Will he marry Caroline or go for Marisa?

**These are all the new stories coming out! Leave a review telling me which you would really like to read! Favorite and Follow for the updates that are to come today! Love you all long time! ~KodaKitten**


	19. More Previews Sorry!

**Ok one last thing for tonight I forgot I had two more stories another BajanCanadian fanic and then I have a JeromeASF fanific. I want to know if you'd like them to come sooner or later like September maybe even October kind of late so I have don't give myself to much work since yes I do have school on the 19****th**** of August. **

**I will post the previews here and the dates I was thinking they should come out. Thanks for the support. PS: I will update Benja's Girl tomorrow, which will be the first thing I will update. **

**Keeping Distance- **Carter Morgan finally on her own has given up on dating for good or so she thought. Her best friend Ashley Marie takes her to a party to introduce her to the perfect guy or so Ashley thought. Carter isn't easily impressed at first and thinks Mitch is just like all the other guys she's dated, but he does something that changes her perspective on him. **_9/19/15_**

**Draw Me Nearer- **After being in the worst relationship Sapphira moves to New Jersey. She is on her own for a while trying to keep herself form falling in love. She meets new friends who later try to pair her up with Jerome. She keeps her guard up, and tries to convince herself that he's not worth it, but he is. Jerome on the other hand is hopelessly in love with Sapphira. When he finds out what happened in her past relationship he's determined to show her he's different and how much he really cares for her. **_10/11/14_**

**That is the two I missed sorry! And the dates are what I plan unless you really like the preview and want it ASAP then I can make exceptions. Love you all long time! ~KodaKitten**


	20. I Need Your Help

I Need Your Help!

Ok so my little brother is starting fanfiction and he doesn't know what to write he wants to do Minecraft type things but just doesn't know what he should write about Minecraft.

I need your help. I would love if you guys messaged him or I go have him post something for you guys to review on and give him some ideas. It would sure mean a lot. And thank you for the love of the new story. I promise the others will get new chapters this weeks or maybe even today. His username is **TrickRick**

Love you all long time! ~KodaKitten


	21. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**MPOV**

After breakfast we went around town we brought some things and went to old churches and museums. We walked around for like four hours. After walking we decided to go to dinner early, then we went back to the hotel to rest. It was an amazing two weeks.

~Two weeks Later~

Today we were leaving Scotland. Sage was still packing. "Hurry up our plane leaves in and hour!" I call.

"I'm almost done, hold on.' She answers.

After five minutes we were all ready. I check us out. Sage was outside getting out things in the taxi. I rush out there and help her. "When does the plane leave?" she asks.

"Noon." I answer. It was like eleven o'five. We got to the airport it was already eleven forty two. We hurried. We were just in time to board the plane. Sage slept the whole ride. She was gonna see a doctor one we got back, to see if she was pregnant. I don't know how she'll handle it if she is. Besides it's too soon to have kids. I think I'm more nervous about this than she is.

~At Home~

**SPOV**

It was an hour after we got home Jerome greeted us with hugs. "I'm gonna go out for a little while." I say.

I grab Mitch's keys and head out to the doctor to see if I was pregnant. I was scared as ever to find out if I was. I want kids but Mitch doesn't want to rush into things and neither do I but if it was one we should be fine. I head to the nearest hospital. "Hello Ms. Ashton." My doctor says.

"Well, Mrs. Now." I correct.

"Oh congratulations." She says.

I smile. "So you're here because you think you're pregnant."

"Yes, we had some sexual activity over our honeymoon a couple weeks ago." I say.

"Oh, then first we are going to have a urine test then a blood test just in case." She says.

"Ok."

~After All That~

"Ok, we will call you tomorrow to come down and get the results." She says.

"Ok, thank you." I say.

I was nervous as ever. I head home, when I walked through the door, Mitch looked concerned. He gets up off the couch and pulls me into the kitchen. "Are you…pregnant?" He asks.

"I don't know until tomorrow." I say.

"Oh."

**That is chapter 15, finally a new chapter for this story, book whatever you call it. I hope you enjoyed it if you did leave a review. Follow or favorite for more updates! Oh and one more thing thank you for the 2k views on here! It really means a lot. Love you all! ~KodaKitten**


	22. Chapter 22

Bad News :(

Bad news guys, I am quitting my fanfiction and working on Wattpad. I just need an updated page and I like wattpad, I read a lot of stories on there then I do on Fanfiction, I will be deleting my account tomorrow and heading over to Wattpad, I have one story up right now which is the 'When Love and Hate Collide' I'm truly sorry I love you all so much, I might come back but it all depends on how things go. I will miss you all! ~KodaKitten


End file.
